


Dom Dutch x Sub male reader

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: This is a request for @wastelandMarston over on tumblr. This is Dom Dutch van der linde x sub male reader.My first NSFW request
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Dom Dutch x Sub male reader

"That's a good boy" Dutch coos out to you and putting emphasis on good by tugging lightly on the deep ocean blue leather collar around your neck sending a wave of arousal pooling to your groin making your cock strain against your pants. You are on your knees in front of him shirtless and only having pants on with his back against the wall opposite the bed. 

He pulls you up by the collar gently pulling you towards the bed. He sits down and pulls you back onto your knees. He pulls you close to him and then bending down to kiss you passionately. He sits back and motions to his cock. You get to work undoing his gun belt and putting it on the ground. Next you undo his normal belt and unbutton his pants. Unzipping his pants you pull his cock out. 

He's half hard. So you stroke him until he's as hard as glass. You stick your tongue out and lick at the tip gingerly

"Come on, you can do better than that" 

He weaves his hands through your hair and slowly pulls you down onto his dick until your nose reaches the stubbly hair at the base. You grip at his thighs and gag slightly. 

He gives you a moment to adjust and to take a breath in and then tugs on your hair to make you move. You comply and move swirling your tongue on his tip when you move your head up. He lets out a loud groan when you do that. He tugs on the collar meaning for you to come closer. He tugs again on the collar, applying more force than before. 

Your cock strains more against the zipper of your pants, the fabric around the zipper becoming damp with pre cum. You groan sending vibrations through Dutch, which makes him tug on the collar again. He sees how hard you've become.

"We must take care of that don't you think?" 

You moan in response. He pulls you off by the collar. He pulls you onto the bed and lays down, pulling you on top of him to straddle him. He rubs your cock through your jeans and you moan softly in response. 

  
  


"Hmmm, that's the sound I like" he says you at you. He rubs more pulling moans from your lips. 

"Dutch~" 

"Yes…?"

"I need you." 

"For what?"

"Please." 

"I need you to elaborate" 

"Please… fuck me" 

"Hmmm. I need convincing" 

You start to grind against him. 

"Pleaaase Dutch. I need you to fuck me until I can't walk. I want you to fill me up with your cum. Pleeease" 

" that should do. Lay down" 

You do as you're told and lay down for him. 

"Take your pants off."

You unbuckle your belt and take it off throwing it away somewhere. You unzip your jeans and slowly pulling them off and seeing the lust accumulate in Dutch's eyes. You throw your Jeans in another random place as well.

He drinks in the sight of you hard and leaking copious amounts of pre cum. It rolls down your shaft gathering on your stomach. 

"God damn." He says his voice shaking with arousal. You sit up but he pushes you down. He reaches for his satchel, rummaging around for a small jar of vaseline. He undoes the top and puts his fingers in and spreading it around your entrance. He pushes a finger in, and almost instantly starts pushing it in and out if you pulling small whiny moan from you. He adds one more and then a third one. He lets you get used to them before thrusting them in and out of you. You're moans have escalated. 

He pulls his fingers out making already miss the feeling of being filled. He puts more vaseline on his finger and covering his cock with the slippery substance and letting out a groan while doing that. 

He lines his cock up with your entrance a pushes in. You both let out a moan. He waits for your nod before slamming into you. He hits your prostate and sends a jolt through you every time he hits it. He reaches for the collar and pulls with every thrust. He groans and pants with every thrust. He slams into you hard enough to leave bruises. He licks at your nipples adding to rising arousal in you.

When you feel yourself getting close you moan out.

"Dut-aah hah- Dutch. I'm gonnaaa cuumm."

"I want you to hold it for as long as you can."

"Oookay ahhaa" 

Suddenly your organ hits you like a train. You scratch at his back. It feels like hundreds of jolts are running through your veins igniting every nerve in your body. Your cock twitches and spasms cum pooling around you dick and onto Dutch's cock as he rams into you through your orgasm. You start to feel the sensitivity of the aftershocks ripple through you. 

"I ain't stopping yet baby boy." 

"Duuutcccchhh." 

He slams into you one last time and you can feel his cum pool inside of you. 

"Fuck. Aaaaahhhhhh. Shit. You like feeling my cum fill you up boy? God I know you love it" 

He slumps down and sweat drips from his forehead. After a while he pulls his softening cock out of you and watches as his cum drips out of you. He grabs a towels and cleans you up taking the collar off in the process. He then picks you up and tucks you into bed. 

"Did you leave bruises? " you ask. 

"Yeah. But to be fair you did scratch at my back pretty hard." 

"Touche"

Sleepiness slowly overcomes you both and you fall asleep in the arms on the man you love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading. Go and vist wastelandmarston on tumblr


End file.
